


I was made for Loving you

by Pinkwebby



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute Ending, Cutesy, Fluff and Humor, Gift Fic, Kissing, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Post-Canon, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Questions, Romance, Silly, Soft Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Sort Of, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkwebby/pseuds/Pinkwebby
Summary: For the DBH Secret Santa!Allen goes to pick up Simon from Jericho for a date and ends up running into Markus. He's not going to grill him, right?
Relationships: Captain Allen/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: DBHSecretSanta2020





	I was made for Loving you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fehldrck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fehldrck/gifts).



> Thank you to the amazing MechanicalBones for beta'ing this fic for me! You truly are so amazing and I'm so glad we're friends! [MechaBones' Tumblr!](https://mechabones.tumblr.com/)

Walking into New Jericho as a human was a surreal experience. Everyone gave him strange looks and whispered about him behind his back. Most of them knew Allen. But not in a good way. 

They knew him in a ‘ _He’s the SWAT Captain that was hunting down deviants_ ’ kind of way.

It wasn’t a good image to have, but he understood the distrust. He wouldn’t trust someone who had his team rounding up androids for the camps. Allen didn’t want to do that back then, didn’t feel it was right to round up deviants during the revolution. 

But it was his job, something he couldn’t lose. His paycheck was how he survived, how he kept himself afloat. Sure, he didn’t have a family to support, but his job also kept him busy and alive. 

Without it, who knew where he’d be? _Who_ he’d be.

Joseph shuffled through the extensive building as he avoided eye contact with most of the people that stood around. Jericho had been upgraded after the revolution ended. The government allowing them to reside in an unused building. Things were slow-going, androids still couldn’t vote, still didn’t have full rights, but they had something. Hope and a fancy new building. It wasn’t perfect, but it was a start.

“Captain.”

Allen jerked his head up as he heard someone call out to him. He let out a relieved sigh as Markus approached him with a crooked grin.

“I assume you’re here for Simon, correct?” He inquired politely, hands behind his back. Of course, Simon probably told him about Allen. It still made him nervous, though.

It was the leader of the revolution after all; he led androids on a successful, peaceful revolution. The way he held himself in such a regal, strong posture, it demanded respect. Sort of how Joseph carried himself. Everyone in the room always looked at them, and would look to them when things go sour.

With two such powerful men in the room, it felt like everyone’s eyes were on them. Allen could feel electricity crackle between them, but it didn’t feel dangerous. More like Joseph was about to get a life lesson from Robo-Jesus himself.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled softly at the mention of Simon, “yep, I’m here for him. Do you know where he is?”

“Getting ready. He shouldn’t be long. But I would like to speak with you before he comes out, if that’s okay. Join me.” Markus gestured towards a hallway.

Allen chewed on his bottom lip, “why?”

Markus let out a loud laugh and clapped Joseph on his shoulder, “don’t worry, Captain. I would just like to speak with you is all.”

He couldn’t really refuse with all these people standing around watching them. It would be impolite. And Markus wasn’t a violent guy, he seemed rather level-headed.

“Lead the way,” Allen finally uttered with an anxious smile. He shouldn’t be so nervous, but fuck, this was the leader of the revolution. He gave androids the freedom they deserved.

Markus’ grin widened, and he turned on his heels to walk down a seemingly random hallway. Joseph followed shortly behind, refusing to walk next to him. It wasn’t that he felt inferior, but he really didn’t want the leader to strike up a conversation before they got to their destination. Things were already awkward enough; at least for him.

He stopped in front of a beautiful door painted with the bright blue symbol of Jericho. Allen had seen that fist so many times these past few months. It seemed it was in the news 24/7. He wondered if Markus painted the door himself. He was the android of Carl Manfred, the famous painter, and Simon said he visited frequently.

The leader proved his theory true when Markus opened the door to reveal a paint studio. It was enormous, with large windows that spanned all the way to the rounded roof. It reminded Allen of a greenhouse. 

Paintings hung in all different places, some unfinished. Paints and cans and all sorts of supplies dotted around the room. It was nothing short of amazing. But Markus deserved it, he supposed. Everyone had their hobbies, even androids.

“So,” Markus began as he moved towards a canvas and set it up on an easel, “you and Simon are dating.”

“We are,” Allen replied as he stepped further inside. He couldn’t find anywhere to sit, so he perched himself on the edge of a table close to Markus as he wrung his hands.

“And he really likes you, a lot. But how do you feel? What are your intentions with him?” He asked in a neutral voice. Markus didn’t look at him, instead peering at his half-finished painting. It took some pressure off Joseph. Those heterochromia eyes could be very intense, he’d heard.

Allen picked at the lint on his sweater and frowned. He knew that this was probably coming. Markus seemed extremely protective of his close friends. Especially Simon. He had never grilled Allen before, luckily he didn’t seem overbearing. It made him question if maybe Markus had a thing for Simon at one point, or if he was purely being protective.

It was a tough line of questioning. One he didn’t expect when he came to pick up Simon for their New Year’s date. If his feet were touching the ground, he would bounce his leg out of habit. 

Joseph ran his fingers through his hair roughly as he mulled over how he should answer. He didn’t really like pouring his feelings out in general. And he was even less inclined to do so with Markus, the leader of Jericho, closest friend of Allen’s boyfriend.

“Uhm… well,” he smoothed down his shirt as he looked down at his legs. “I-I… well. I think that-” he faltered for a second as he floundered.

He looked up in time to see Markus had turned around with an understanding, expectant expression. He clearly wanted an answer.

“I think I’m in love with him,” he finally croaked out weakly. Blush graced his cheeks, and he ducked his head.

Silence ensued, and Joseph just stared down at his legs. What else could he say? Was there something else he could say?

“A-and — I want to be with him for a long time,” he added as he fidgeted under Markus’ gaze. It was like speaking to Simon’s dad or something, asking for permission to date him. He hadn’t felt this way since he was only a teen, meeting his ex-wife’s parents. He really felt like a kid again. 

“Honestly? That’s what I hoped you would say. And I can tell you really mean that. Just staring in your eyes for just that split second, I could see it. And well, I could also see your heart-rate increase too,” Markus teased him, which helped ease some tension in Allen’s shoulders.

“Simon is a wonderful person. Some might say he is too soft-hearted, and sees the good in everyone. But that’s not always a weakness, because he saw the good in you.”

Joseph looked up from his hands finally to look at Markus with wide eyes. Was this him accepting Allen?

“He deserves someone who sees the good in him as well. To be there for him. And the way he gushes about you? I’m sure that you two will be together for a long time. I just don’t want him to be hurt. Simon… means a lot to me. I’m sure you already put that together by now.” He gave Allen a wry smile.

“I would never hurt him. Ever. He really sees the best in me. Even though I’ve done some horrible things in my life.”

“We’ve all done horrible things in our lives, Captain. It is nothing to be ashamed of, as long as you learned from the experience. To be better in your life now,” Markus told him in a rather soft voice. It was serene, surreal even.

“Markus! North told me you kidnapped Joseph! Please tell me you didn’t hurt him!” Simon’s voice rang out from down the hall. Joseph took in a deep breath and stood up as Simon appeared in the door. He looked out of breath, but Allen knew he couldn’t technically get out of breath.

But he did look panicked as he looked over Markus and Allen together.

“What did you do to him?” Simon quickly asked as he bustled up to Joseph, “he didn’t do anything to you, do he?” He reached up and cupped his cheeks as he scanned him.

“I was merely telling him some embarrassing stories about you. Was I not, Joseph?” Markus grinned playfully over at Allen and winked.

“No, you didn’t! Joseph, love, please tell me he didn’t!” Simon exclaimed as he yanked his hands away like he was burned.

“I’m sorry, honey. But he did. Every single one,” he teased as he reached out for Simon’s hands and kissed his knuckles.

“You are both deplorable.”

Markus and Joseph chuckled, sharing a look before Allen stepped closer to Simon. 

“You ready to go?” He murmured in his ear. “I have everything planned out.”

Simon shivered against him and nodded with a delighted smile, “as long as I’m with you, my love, I’m happy.”

Allen intertwined his fingers with Simon’s and tugged on it so they could leave. Simon stopped and looked back at Markus.

“Thank you, Markus,” he smiled at him before they left Markus’ paint studio. 

He squeezed Allen’s hand and leaned against him. It felt like a weight was lifted off Joseph’s shoulders now that he’d spoken with Markus. Maybe he could… tell Simon how he felt.

“I love you.” Simon caught him off guard with the declaration and Allen gawked at him, dumb-founded.

“You do?” Allen stuttered.

“I do. Very much.”

“And I love you too. Just as much.” Joseph slowed to a stop and gently pulled Simon to his chest. He leaned over and pressed a lingering kiss to his mouth and then to both his cheeks.

Simon giggled and wrapped both arms around Allen’s neck to get another kiss. He could never get over how good Simon felt against him. They kissed again and again. Until Allen couldn’t breathe anymore. And then he pulled back and grinned at Simon.

He couldn't care less that everyone stared at them in New Jericho, at least everyone knew who Simon belonged to. And vice versa. They were made for each other. And Joseph had fallen in love with him. How could he ever live without him?

"We gonna kiss again like this at midnight, angel?" Allen murmured against him.

"Of course. Pull me in close and tell me why you love me," Simon whispered back.

"That's too long of a list," he joked back as they resumed their walk back out of New Jericho.

"But my New Year's Resolution is to tell you I love you every single day," Allen told him with a huge smile.

"And I'll hold you to it."


End file.
